Crimson Angels Bond: Chapter 1: Separation
by mimouri90ryou
Summary: This story is very different its got nothing to do with chobit, but its almost like it. The new born twins: Kira and Kyra are separated from there parents, the mother is human and the father is the angel of death, but they are separated for a reason.


**Crimson Angels Bond**

**Kanami**- Look at them, there beautiful.

**Chiyura**- Yes, they have my eyes

Kanami and Chiyura were happy to see there new born baby twin girls,

they both had black-short hair with mysteries and beautiful red eyes with

a little bit of white spiking out of the pupil like electricity. As the twins

slept Chiyura, the father, was admiring his two little girls while he was holding

there delicate hands, Kanami saw that he was happy to see his little girls and

smiled at him.

**Kanami**- What should we name them?

**Chiyura**- I don't know..., maybe we should call them Kira and Kyra.

What do you think?

**Kanami**- I think that Kira and Kyra are beautiful names. My little

angels.

**Chiyura**- Speaking of angels, we have to be alert now.

**Kanami**- why?

**Chiyura**- Think about it, Kira and Kyra are part angel and human, as

they grow they will gain angelic powers that will be more powerful

than mines alone, but if they learn to work together there powers will

be infinent. We can't let Satan Satomi know about there hidden powers.

Kanami and Chiyura were very worried for Kira and Kyra, but they did't know

that the right-hand man of Satomi listened to every word that Chiyura said, and

left to tell his Master.

The little demon opened a vortex on the ground that led him to hell and jump in,

soon the demon was in hell flying as fast as he could to tell Satomi, when he got

their the demon told him what he saw and heard.

**Satomi**- (low voice) So, Chiyura the angel of death has a newborn child with

a human wrench.

**Demon**- Yes, but not one child.

**Satomi**- No?

**Demon**- No, they are twin little girls.

**Satomi**- Hmmmm... its sick to my stomach just thinking about them.

What names were they given?

**Demon**- Ahhh(thinking), ohh they were Kira and Kyra.

**Satomi**- Well, we should not worry about them getting in the way

of our plans to send all of earth to hell.

**Demon**- Master, there is actually a problem.

**Satomi**- what are you talking about, what problem?

**Demon**- You see, the children are half-breeds. They have...

Satomi interrupts the demon to realize what kind of power

the twin girls can have, so he walked over to the pot of blood

vision where he can see the world and saw Kira and Kyra as

they were sleeping, he looked deeper and concentrated on them

to see how strong there aura was. Satomi was shocked to see

the great amount of power that Kira and Kyra had.

**Satomi**- I see. They have angelic powers like Chiyura and they will

become more powerful if they learn to combine there powers.

**Satomi**- If they stay alive they will be able to eliminate me when they

grow. We must kill them at whatever cost, I will not have the children

of the angel of death destroy the plans that I have for earth.

Satomi walked over and opened the gate that led form hell to earth, Satomi

summoned his two strongest demons, Kura, the demon of fire and Kanna,

the demon of nature and walked in the gate that transported them to earth.

Satomi and his demons walked to Kanami and Chiyura's house slowly to

surprise them.

Kanami and Chiyura were in the bedroom playing with Kira and Kyra,

all of a sudden Chiyura sensed a presense that was not from this world

and he knew who it was. Nowing that, Chiyura told Kanami about

Satomi and gathered what they could for Kira and Kyra. BOOM,

Chiyura heres the door break down and transforms nito the angel of death,

his black wings spread out wide while his long black hair flows in the wind

that he created, Chiyura gets ready for an attack in front of Kanami and tells

to get back. Kanami got back and secured Kira and Kyra with her arm wrapped

around them and with the ring that Chiyura gave her she actived the barrier to protect them.

The bedroom door breaks down and then Satomi enters.

**Chiyura**- (shouting) What are you doing here?

**Satomi**- Chiyura, we meet again. I am here to kill your little family of angels

that you created with that pathetic wrench.

**Chiyura**- YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, I WIILL NOT LET YOU

HURT MY FAMILY, I AM WILLING TO FIGHT AND RISK LOSING

MY SPIRIT IN ORDER TO SAVE THEM!

**Satomi**- PATHETIC ANGEL, so be it.

Satomi ordered Kura and Kanna to kill them. Kura ran to Chiyura and threw

a fire ball at him, but Chiyura quickly flew up to dodge it and threw a wave of

darkness to him and knocked him down, then along came Kanna and summoned

hundreds of razor petals that shot at Chiyura . Chiyura fell on the ground panting with cuts and

blood all over him, Kanami got scared and screamedfor Chiyura, but he told her to stay back.

Chiyura got up and flew to Kanna for a direct hit andknocked her down, with that he looked at

Kanami for a momentto make sure she was ok, but then Kura came from behind him and stabbed

him with a fire sword Kanami yelled for Chiyura. He fell on the ground, she cried and saw that

he was getting up slowly. Satomi ordered Kura and Kanna to finish him, as they were getting

ready to attack Chiyura smiled at Kanami showing her that he cared for her and the twins, the

attack was about to come to him until Kanami took off the barrier ring and put it next to Kira and

Kyra to protectthem. She ran in front of Chiyura to protect himand screamed NOOOOOO, when

that happened Chiyura looked realizing what Kanami did, she saved him from the strong

attackand then Kanami got hit by the attacks and fell on the floor, Chiyura was shocked and

looked at Kanami on the floor bleeding rapidly. He got up from the floor his eyes widened and he

screamed with rage realising a great amount of dark power that destroyed half of the house which

drove Satomi and the demons to flee from the battle. But before Satomi left he looked at Chiyura

and Chiyura looked at him too and then Satomi smiled at Chiyura with a evil laugh and left.

Chiyura went closer to Kanami and started to embrace her.

**Chiyura**- (crying) Why did you do that!

**Kanami**-(coughs/ low voice) I did it so that you can be the one to take care

of Kira and Kyra.

**Chiyura**- WE COULD OF DONE THAT TOGETHER!WHY!

**Kanami**- No. We could not, the girls need you to watch over them and protect them,

thats why I protected you.

**Chiyura**- But the blow that you took was too big, if you die your spirit will not go

to heaven, it will...dissapear into the darkness forever.

**Kanami**- Well, at least it was worth losing my life for the family that I love.

**Chiyura**- (crying)

**Kanami**- Its ok, don't cry I need you to be strong for the both of us and raise

our little angels, can you promise me to do that for me?

**Chiyura**- I promise.

**Kanami**- I love you with all my heart, remember that.

Kanami touches Chiyura's face and smiles at his, finally she takes her last breath and

and dies, Chiyura embraces Kanami harder and screams her name in pain. Chiyura

carries Kanami's body to the garden and gives her a proper barriel, then he leaves

and takes Kira and Kyra.

**Chiyura**- I can't take care of you because of what I am andI don't Satomi to find you.

So in order to do that, I will have to separate you for a short while, I won't be with you

but I will be watching over you, my angels.

Chiyura flyes to a place where he can leave Kira and Kyra. Chiyura leaves Kira at a church in

a small city called BloomMoon and he leaves Kyra at a city called BloomSun outside of an

apartment where a lady leaves and rings the door bell and flys up the sky.He sees Kira getting

taken in by nuns and Kyra being taken in by the nice lady.

**Chiyura**- Good bye my angels, I love you I'll be watching over you.

Chiyura leaves and goes up in the sky and watches his angels grow, watches for

as long as he needs and hides in the shadow until the right time comes to tell

the truth.


End file.
